Lars
Lars was a former U.S. Military Soldier and was a soldier in the Global Resistance. He was close friends with Margaret which led Hal Mason to believe they were cheating, however were just friends. Before his death his gave his dog-tags to Maggie. Story Season 3 "On Thin Ice" Seven months after the Volm land Lars takes part in the raid on the Espheni mining camp. After they return Lars helps Hal out of the car, referring to him as "Hot Wheels". A few nights later he was in The Nest talking with another soldier, claiming it was either the lobsters or the Elephant Men who revealed their raid on the mining camp to the Espheni. He felt that the Resistance should be kicking them both alien races out of Charleston. John Pope overheard him and told him to shut up and told him to keep his resentment for the aliens to himself. Lars lashed out asking if Pope was an "alien lover" now. Pope subtly intimidated Lars and he backed down. Pope told Lyle to keep an eye on Lars as he left. "Collateral Damage" Sometime later while waiting in line for food, Kim asks about a scar he has. Lars claims it was from fighting a Skitter hand to hand that jumped on him. Lars claims that he threw the Skitter over his shoulder and another attacked him from behind. He was called out by Maggie who told the girl when she heard the story he got the scar from fighting three Skitters and a Mech with a tire iron. Lars then begins to flirt with Maggie telling her he would get her flowers, dinner, and a bottle of champagne. He then hesitated when he saw Hal Mason watching. During the raid on the Espheni fuel depot, Lars accompanied Tom's team into the facility. They were suddenly attacked by harnessed children who pinned them down due to Tom's unwillingness to kill the children. Tom ordered Forrester to push them back with the flamethrower, it worked and the children were driven away. While they were distracted by a wounded harnessed child, another jumped at Lars and attacked him, biting him and slashing his chest, severely wounding him. Forrester and Maggie rushed to Lars and started to bandage the wounds. Tom told Forrester to get Lars to the rendezvous point when he was finished and that they would me them there. After destroying the fuel depot Lars was brought to the hospital in Charleston. Anne Glass informed Tom that the bite from the harnessed child introduced an extremely aggressive bacteria into Lars' system. The bacteria was releasing toxins that were destroying his internal organs. Even the most powerful antibiotic the humans could use had no effect. Tom asked about trying the same thing they tried with Colonel Weaver when he was bitten. Anne says its too late for that telling Tom it's already in Lars' liver and lungs and that he only has a couple hours to live. Tom went into Lars' room were Gen. Porter was telling him that he fought courageously. Tom told Lars he wished he had a medal to give Lars for what he did. Lars said he didn't need a medal and that he was honored that Tom took the time to see him, Tom told Lars the honor was his. Lars then asked Maggie to take his dog tags, telling her she was the only family he had. Tom later shared a drink with Weaver toasting to Lars. Appearances Gallery Lars-Deathbed.PNG LARS-BTS.JPG|"Behind the Scenes" LarsBTS.jpg|"Behind the Scenes" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Global Resistance Category:Season 3 Category:U.S Military Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Militia Category:Characters